Hydraulic control systems for engines are used to control oil under pressure that may be used to switch latch pins in switching lifters, lash adjusters, and rocker arms for cam switching. Valve lifters are engine components that control the opening and closing of exhaust and intake valves in an engine. Rocker arms are used to change the lift profile of camshafts. Lash adjusters may also be used to deactivate or vary exhaust and intake valves in an engine. By varying valve lift, fuel efficiency of an engine may be improved. Camshafts and other rotating, sliding or otherwise movable components within the engine require lubrication. In some engines, fluid is pumped to a drip rail positioned above the components to provide the necessary lubrication.